Osomatsu-san FanFiction: Neko Matsuno Brothers
by Oskis the Mad Mangaka
Summary: Ichimatsu finds out that his five brothers are turned into cats by Dekapan's invention that turns people into cats. Ichimatsu's daily life is turned upside down. How can Ichi the cat lover manage with his five cat brothers. Have good "Nyan" time while reading!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: My Cat Brothers

Dekapan was carrying a box. The box was full of sample jars. The jars consisted some kind of pinky liquid. It was Dekapan's latest invention. While he was carrying it, one of the jars rolled out of the box and he didn't pay attention to it. The jar didn't broke but rolled on the street until one pedestrian found it. It was one of the Matsuno sextuplets, Jyushimatsu Matsuno. Jyushi took the jar, but didn't open it and ran to home while saying loudly "Muscle Muscle, Hustle Hustle". Jyushi was hyped after seeing something he has never seen.

I wonder what kind of liquid pinky thing is, said Jyushi while running like an athlete.

It seemed difficult for him to hold the jar, because the sleeves of his yellow hoodie were too big. He was staring at the pinky liquid while running and crossed the street before the car did.

Jyushi arrived home and opened the door.

Osomatsu-niisan, Karamatsu niisan, Choromatsu-niisan, Ichimatsu-niisan, Todomatsu, Jyushi yelled.

What is it, said Osomatsu.

All brothers were there except one.

Where is Ichimatsu-niisan, asked Jyushi while being excited about his discovery.

I didn't know, answered Osomatsu.

Maybe he went to see ESP kitty, said Choromatsu.

Or he is trying to pick a girl, said Karamatsu with his cool voice.

Oh, I don't think so, Shittymatsu-niisan, said Todomatsu.

Yeah, me either, that's too far fetched, Shittymatsu, replied Osomatsu.

Hey come on bros, stop calling me Shittymatsu, Karamatsu said with loud voice and dropped his cool black glasses and then he picked it up.

Well, Jyushi, what did you find this time, asked Choromatsu.

I found this jar rolling on the street and I wanted to take it with me.

A jar? There is pinky liquid inside of it, said Todomatsu.

Could it be perfume for cool men like me, said Karamatsu while putting his cool glasses on.

No, It can't be. It should be in a spray bottle or something, said Osomatsu.

Before Jyushi opened the lid of the jar, Choromatsu stopped him immediately.

Wait a minute, Jyushi, Don't open it. It could be acid or something dangerous.

You are right, Jyushi, give it to me, Osomatsu said.

No, I want to hold it, Jyushi refused.

Hey come on, give it to your older brother, Osomatsu said again.

No, It should be to hold it, Karamatsu stated.

Not you, Shittymatsu, I should hold it, Choromatsu said.

No you shouldn't, Flappymatsu, said Todomatsu.

Who is the Flappymatsu, Totty, Choromatsu turned to Totty's direction and showing him his intimidating face of anger.

The five brothers started to fight about the jar with mysterious liquid inside. Jyushi put the jar on the desk while they were fighting like back in the old days when they were still kids. Suddenly the jar fell from the desk and the five brothers were shocked to see it falling. The jar broke and the pinky liquid was all over their carpet.

The liquid turned into gas and surrounded them. They were coughing a lot and the pinky gas got thicker and thicker.

Ichimatsu was on his way to back home. He wasn't looking for ESP kitty but he was trying to find a job so the sextuplets can manage somehow. Ichimatsu's gloomy face made other pedestrian scared and they were keeping a good distance so the gloomy aura of Ichi couldn't reached them. Ichimatsu is a loner who loves cats a lot because cats can be easily befriended unlike humans. The ESP kitty was his favourite cat friend. He likes to feed them and pet them. Ichimatsu arrived in front of the house where the sextuplets are living. He saw the door, which was opened, but he wasn't shocked about the fact it could be a thief or someone suspicious.

Suddenly he heard a cat's cry and ran to inside. When he arrived to their shared room, he saw five cats on the carpet crying out loud.

Wha...what the hell, yelled Ichimatsu loudly.

Where did you five come from, asked Ichi curiously and tried to pet one the five cats.

Ichi saw his brothers clothes on the floor and looked at the cats after that. One of the cats was inside of Jyushi's hoodie and the other were sitting on the other hoodies.

Ichi eyes were widely open and he was shocked to see that these cats are actually his brothers. The cats didn't stop crying and tried their best to get Ichi's attention.

Ichi understood the situation and knelt to their site.

Ichi was looking at them so he knows which one is the one.

Hmm, that cat with a normal face must be Osomatsu, said Ichi while pointing his finger at the Osomatsu cat.

That one, who is trying to play with glasses is 100 percent Shittymatsu.

The third one with the worrywart kitty face must be Choromatsu.

The Fourth one inside the yellow hoodie is Jyushi and the last one with adorable face is Totty.

After Ichi recognized his brothers, he saw shattered pieces of the jar. Ichi collected the glass shards very carefully while the Matsuno cats were staring at him. Ichi turned his head and show their innocent faces. The one who failed at it was Jyushi, because his mouth was open. Ichi couldn't be angry at them and then he put a warming smile on his face. It was exactly the same when he was with ESP kitty. Ichi threw the shards of jar to the trash can and looked at his brother, who were turned into cats by Dekapan's pinky liquid.

Well then brothers, what should we do next?


	2. Chapter 2 Collars on, Brothers!

Chapter 2# Time to put the collars on, brothers!

Ichimatsu stared at his brothers about 5 minutes. He was clearly thinking, what should he do with his cat brothers. Ichimatsu got an idea. The five cat brother weren't happy to see his face. He had the face of a cheshire cat and he went to the closet to find something for them. Ichi was hiding some extra collars. Ichi couldn't choose the best one for ESP kitty so he decided to treasure them for the lonely street cats in this neighborhood. There were five collars and the sixth one is the purple colored and it's currently used by ESP kitty.

There was a red-, a blue-, a yellow-, a green- and a pink one. Ichi took things to the next level. He still had that cheshire cat look on his face.

Alright then, my brothers. Who wants to be first?

All the brothers were panicking and they were running like wild hares in the grassy field. Ichi couldn't let his rage out because he saw his precious cat brothers running away from him… in a cute way.

Come here, Osomatsu-niisan, I won't do anything bad to you, said Ichi with his honest but gloomy face.

You too, Shittymatsu, replied Ichi.

Especially you two over there, Reminded Ichi while pointing his finger at Flappymatsu and Totty

Osomatsu, Karamatsu, Choromatsu and Todomatsu went under the couch. Ichi wasn't surprised because they were scared of him.

What's with those threatening eyes, said Ichi when he looked under the couch.

But somehow Jyushi was the only one, who didn't run away from Ichi. He was staring at Ichi with his mouth widely open like usual. Ichi just smiled at him and took the yellow collar from his hand. Ichi put the yellow collar on Jyushi who didn't struggle at all. Ichi was gentle like a cat mother. Jyushi looked very normal, comfortable and seemed very happy on Ichi's lap. Ichi was petting a him while the four were watching them carefully under the couch. They couldn't believe what they saw. The true nature of their fourth older brother petting his little brother like an innocent kitten. Ichi took his eyes off the Jyushi and was staring at the rest of them.

Come on, guys come here. It's not a big deal, is it. I will just put a collar on you, that's all, said Ichi honestly.

Totty came out first. His steps were very careful and he seemed to be afraid of Ichi. Ichi put Jyushi down and took Totty on his lap and put a pink collar on him. Totty didn't care at all. Totty was struggling on Ichi's lap. He simply wanted to get out of his grasp. Ichi couldn't resist his demeanor so he let him off the hook while wearing his pink collar. Totty went next to hyped Jyushi. Ichi was waiting for the next patient.

Osomatsu, Karamatsu and Choromatsu were arguing at the moment while Ichi was waiting.

Okay, who is going to go first, asked Choromatsu.

Not me, said Osomatsu automatically.

I don't mind if I go first, Karamatsu said with his cool voice.

Then go, Choromatsu said nervously.

If you insist, Karamatsu said and was prepared to leave the sanctuary "aka the couch".

Karamatsu came out and took his eyes off of his calm looking younger brother.

It seems you are the next one, Shittymatsu, said Ichi.

Karamatsu couldn't watch his gloomy face which told him that Ichi is possibly lying. Ichi took Karamatsu to his lap and Karamatsu showed his innocent cute kitten face.

Though it didn't help at all, because Ichi had a serious face like he was ready to squish the mosquito. He was holding the blue collar and suddenly the dark aura appeared around them both. Karamatsu scared bejesus out of him when seeing Ichi's serious face. The intimidation was too powerful. Ichi grabbed his older brother's fur and put the blue collar on him by force. That must have been a revenge. A revenge about the incident that happened when Ichi was wearing his cool clothes and embarrassed him totally. That event caused him to cry that night. Karamatsu cried out loud. It was heartbreaking but Shittymatsu totally deserved it.

While under the couch, Osomatsu and Choromatsu were too afraid of Ichi's wrath. The duo didn't want come out in peace. It was useless when they saw his rough actions towards Shittymatsu. Osomatsu and Choromatsu were looking at each other and decided to come out together. They crawled under the couch and they both were afraid of him. Ichi took back his smiling face and took them both on his lap. He started from the older brother and it went well and then was Flappymatsu's turn. He was the nervous one but it went well without hard struggling. Ichi had no scratches on his face and he stood from the floor. He was proud of his brothers except Karamatsu, whom he had sworn revenge and he got what he wanted. Ichi went to get the price for his precious cute cat brothers. Karamatsu was wondering that he wouldn't give him one.

Well then my precious brothers, it's time to eat something what especially ESP kitty and even Osomatsu eats, said Ichi.

Ichi held a little box of salty sardines. Karamatsu, Choromatsu and Todomatsu haven't taste them at all. Osomatsu and Jyushimatsu were surprised to see their price. Jyushi hasn't taste those but he didn't care at all. Ichi gave two salted sardine to Jyushi, because he was obedient all the time and he was the cutest of them.

The second was the lover of those sardines, Osomatsu. Osomatsu ate his price with a thankful and cute face.

The rest of them didn't want any.

What is the matter, you three, asked Ichi surprisingly. He knew they haven't tasted these delicious sardines.

If you don't want any, I just have to force feed you, said Ichi. He wasn't kidding them at all.

ARE YOU SHITTING US, yelled Karamatsu, Choromatsu and Todomatsu at the same time.

Ichi's dark aura returned and the trio didn't have nowhere to run or hide. They were asking for it.

Their hellish cry was more heartbreaking than Karamatsu's when Ichi put his blue collar.

After earning their price, Ichi was laughing at the trio who were just force fed. Ichi went to lie on the couch. Yellow collared Jyushi landed on his chest while he tried to get some rest. Ichi looked at his adorable younger brother and smiled.

Have a good nap, Ichimatsu-niisan, said Jyushi to sleeping Ichi.


	3. Chapter 3 Sleeping

Chapter 3: Sleeping

Ichi went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He was staring at his brothers' toothbrushes. They were clean. It felt pretty awkward to brush his teeth without his brothers doing the same thing. He continued brushing while looking at himself from the mirror. The brothers waited in the living room lying on the floor and resting peacefully. He looked at himself in the mirror and scratched his messy hair. He spitted the toothpaste and drank some water and spitted it also. After finishing teeth brushing, he went to the living room to look at his brothers. When Ichi saw their calm and sleepy and also super cute cat faces, he couldn't resist that look at all. Ichi was blushing a little but then it suddenly disappeared due to certain things that are unacceptable and also... pretty awkward. He went silently to the sofa next to them.

Ichi sat down on the sofa and looked at them with a calm and carefree face. He yawned and decided to get some sleep. After all, it was already ten o'clock. He went to the closet and took his sleeping bag and decided to sleep with his already sleeping brothers. He yawned again and set his sleeping bag on the floor.

Ichi got inside his sleeping bag and tried to close his gloomy eyes. Outside the house, there was a clear sky full of twinkling stars and a crescent moon. The moon shining light went through the window and made Ichimatsu to look at it. He looked at the shining light of the moon view seconds and closed his eyes again. Ichi was still thinking this days events:

"This has been a bizarre day for me. I wonder what I'm going to do with them from now on, because I do hope they aren't causing any problem. Though I have never thought that cats could be a burden to me, not to mention the ESP kitty. Let's see if I come up with something tomorrow."

Ichi's mind went black and finally got some sleep.

Ichi slept quietly through the whole night while his brothers were turning and rolling around like they were bored or something. Jyushimatsu was the one who was rolling the most, while the rest of them were touching each other with their paws. Jyushi kept rolling and rolling and suddenly stopped. He was sleeping next to his big brother who was sleeping quietly. Jyushi opened his eyes and looked around. He saw his brother sleeping and decided to sleep on his chest. Jyushi climbed on Ichi's blanket and landed peacefully. Ichi didn't feel a thing. Jyushi took the best spot while others were sleeping in a circle like format. Ichi started to move around while turning his hands from the left to the right. Jyushi was a sturdy fellow and was still sleeping in the same spot. Jyushi's mouth was wide open while sleeping. Suddenly Ichi set his hand on Jyushi's fur. The spot where Ichi touched was furry and warm. Jyushi started to drool while Ichi pet his fluffy fur.

It was morning. It was sunny and kinda chilly out there. It was 8 o'clock and Ichi opened his eyes. They were the same as always. He didn't see quite well because something was wrong. Someone was in front of him. He saw a cat's face. It was Jyushi's face. Jyushi held his paws on Ichi's nose. Ichi couldn't breath and was stunned by the awkward situation. He tried to rise up but his younger brothers attached to him like a parasite. This "parasite" was still sleeping and Ichi took him to his hands. That fur made him feel very comfortable and was delighted to see Jyushi's normal sleeping face. This was one those miracles that are often seen in fantasies and dreams. This cat loving person was satisfied to live a life like this.

"I guess, this is how it guys, for real…", said Ichi quietly to sleeping Jyushi and laughed a little. It wasn't an evil laugh but a warm and kind one.

Ichi went to the balcony with his sleeping younger brothers whose drooling had stopped. Ichi pajama was covered in sweat and drool... caused by Jyushi.

He opened the balcony door and the fresh and chilly air was released. Ichi didn't care about how chilly it was, because he was sweaty and the warm of Jyushi fur kept him warm enough to resist the chilly atmosphere. Ichi looked at the their neighborhood and felt the voices of the city. He saw four swallow flying above him. Suddenly Jyushi opened his eyes and looked at Ichi and said "meow". He probably said: "Good Morning, Ichi!"

"Hey there, Jyushi, did you sleep well?" asked Ichi with a smiling face.

Osomatsu,Karamatsu, Choromatsu and Todomatsu walked to the balcony to see Ichi who was carrying Jyushi, who just woke up. They looked pretty grumpy and pissed to see, why does Jyushi gets the special treatment instead of Ichimatsu giving the same to them.

Ichi looked at them smiling and went inside with them. It was breakfast time already. Ichi decided to eat the leftovers from yesterdays stuff. Ichi had an idea and was looking forward to it since his brothers are still cats. He made an evil grin while petting Jyushi with a peaceful attitude.


	4. Chapter 4 Eavesdropping

Chapter 4# Eavesdropping

After finishing the breakfast, Ichi came up with something. He stood up and took his plate away. Other were watching him going. His evil grin appeared and his very suspicious aura appeared. Ichi's brothers saw the dark aura getting stronger. They were very careful about what they just saw, but Jyushi didn't care a thing. Ichi went to a room to get some peace. He had an idea what to do with his cat brothers. He took a piece of paper and pencil. Brothers are now having a conversation. Ichi knew they were talking about something that he didn't understand because he can't understand the way they are communicating.

"What is he doing?", Choromatsu asked his brothers.

"Beats me", said Osomatsu.

"Is he going to a convenient store?", Totty asked.

"Maybe, but what was that aura we just saw?", Karamatsu stated to his brothers.

"We gotta find out a clue for that", Jyushi said automatically.

"Yeah, Jyushi is right", Osomatsu replied.

"Ichi can't hear us, but we can understand what he says", Choromatsu mentioned.

These five cats went to the door. They made a pyramid and Jyushi was at the top. He tried to open the door, but it was locked. Ichi, that smart bastard had a door key in his pocket in the begin with. The pyramid they made didn't last long, because Choromatsu happened to sneeze after Jyushi touched the door handle. Ichi heard a slam behind the door, but ignored it immediately. Brothers were in the pile, but got up easily after their failed to open the door. Totty suddenly saw something that could help them to hear what Ichi was planning.

"Hey, look!"

"What is it, Totty", Choromatsu asked curiously.

"There's a little hole", said Totty and pointed the located hole.

"Nice", said Karamatsu with his english accent.

The went to the little hole in the corner of the door. Osomatsu, the oldest of the sextuplets try to get close to the hole. He tried to hear some voices that could come inside the room, where Ichi entered. There was a total silence. He didn't hear a thing with his cat ears.

"Did you hear anything", Choromatsu asked.

"Unfortunately I didn't" Osomatsu said and sighed.

"I want to try too", yelled Jyushi.

"Okay, but keep quiet, Jyushi", Osomatsu said and stood back from the corner of the door.

"Sure sure", Jyushi said carelessly.

"I wonder if I hear the sound of mouse or something", Jyushi said out of nowhere though he knew they were trying to hear something from Ichi.

"Try to hear the voice of Ichi", Totty said nervously.

"No need to worry, guys", stated Jyushi.

Jyushi listened carefully. He was so concentrated than before. Usually he concentrated on his strikes when practicing with his beloved baseball bat, but this was something new for the others. Jyushi closed his eyes and made an angry face. It was a sign of concentration. Suddenly he heard some laughing from the room. Ichi's laugh was like a mad scientist's. Jyushi stood back and showed his shocked face to his brothers.

"E-evil laugh…", said Jyushi with a weak voice.

"Why am I not surprised?" Osomatsu said directly.

"Seriously, we don't need to find out what he is doing to us, we just have to accept it, for god's sake!", raged Totty to others.

"ACCEPT IT!? ARE YOU GOING TO GIVE UP OR SOMETHING, TOTTY!?" Everyone yelled at Totty.

Ichi heard the crying of his cat brothers and decided to finish writing for their sake. He knew they were trying to eavesdrop them.

"What a smart gloomy faced bastard you are, Ichimatsu Matsuno" states the writer of this story.

"Alright, I guess I'll just go" sighed Ichi and stood up and took the key from his left pocket.

When he was opening the door, cat brothers went on a panic. They tried to act normally and keep calm as soon as possible before their brother comes out. The door handle went down and door was opened. Brothers saw him holding the same piece of paper he took from the table. He had normal gloomy and surprisingly calm face.

Brothers except Jyushi were holding their breath and looked at Ichi like British soldiers, but they were 100 percent nervous about this situation. Ichi sighed and said:

"Well, then my precious brothers, there's nothing to be scared of", said Ichi calmly.

"I just made a list of thing to do for this week" He continued.

They stared at the paper a while and they went to the carpet. They had to rest. This eavesdropping mission made them very exhausted. Ichi went to the kitchen and put the list board. He decided to take a walk and left outside. He went to check on ESP kitty. Brothers quickly went close to the window. They saw him walking casually and looking around.

"He's gone, what a relief", Choromatsu said and swept the sweat from his furry forehead.

"The list, that Ichi made, let's check it out!", said Osomatsu. He was still thinking about that paper.

"You are right", Karamatsu responded quickly.

They ran to the kitchen and jumped to the table. The list was right in front of them. Ichi signature was easy to read. Ichi had listed 10 important things for this week. He said that "There is nothing to be scared of". No, There WAS something.

They read the list quickly and the number one made them really worried and shocked. They panicked again. Their faces were pale as albinos. They went under the sofa and gathered to the same spot. The aura of despair gathered around them.

"My brothers, tonight we will meet our destiny" said Osomatsu.

"You bet", said Choromatsu,Todomatsu and Karamatsu.

Ichi was laughing outside and said something to himself:

"Luckily I bought the extra large sponge for today."


End file.
